Nine Course Meal
|othername =A Symphony of Fall Ingredients |chef = Eishi Tsukasa |primary ingredient =Multiple |cuisine type =French |dish type = |menu category = Course |manga = Chapter 132 |anime =Episode 42 }} The Nine Course Meal is a dish invented by Eishi Tsukasa for the Moon Banquet Festival. It consists of nine separate courses which together form a dinner course. Description During the Moon Banquet Festival, Eishi set up booth in the Uptown Area, though he only prepared three tables at a time. He made a Nine Course Meal, with each dish creating a distinctive blend of flavors and fitting in with the rest of the dishes. Eishi states that this natural ability to bring out those strengths is because he does not place "himself" in those dishes. By concentrating on bringing out the goodness of the food and voiding his presence from the dish, Eishi creates a paradoxical state of expressing himself in his dishes without actually doing so.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 132, pages 13-14 Recipe *An Amuse-bouche'' consisting of sakura shrimp tuiles which are in season, served with sauce *A lime-based frozen '''Dessert' garnished with lime slice and mint *A molded seafood Appetizer including scallops and sea urchin. Garnished with multiple sauces, miniature vegetables, and flower petals. *A red snapper Fish Course served with sauces and golden-fleshed fruit. *A Main Course consisting of cubed steak and baby romanesco over flower petals with mushroom demi-glace sauce. *''Bouillabaisse'' *''Café et petit fours'' Gallery Tsukasa Nine Course Meal 1.png|Amuse Bouche Tsukasa Nine Course Meal 2.png|From left to right: Fish Course, Appetizer, and Dessert Tsukasa Nine Course Meal 3.png|Main Course 9 Course Meal - Amuse Bouche.png|Nine Course Meal - Amuse Bouche 9 Course Meal - Dessert.png|Nine Course Meal - Dessert Nine Course Meal - Appetizer.png|Nine Course Meal - Appetizer 9 Course Meal - Fish.png|Nine Course Meal - Fish 9 Course Meal - Main.png|Nine Course Meal - Main Real Facts * An Amuse-bouche (/əˌmjuːzˈbuːʃ/; French: aˌmyzˈbuʃ) or Amuse-gueule (UK: /əˌmjuːzˈɡɜːrl/, US: /-ˈɡʌl/; French: aˌmyzˈɡœl) is a single, bite-sized hors d’œuvre. Amuse-bouches are different from appetizers in that they are not ordered from a menu by patrons but are served gratis and according to the chef's selection alone. These, often accompanied by a complementing wine, are served both to prepare the guest for the meal and to offer a glimpse into the chef's approach to the art of cuisine. And is French for Mouth Amuser.''Wikipedia page on Amuse-bouche. * '''Dessert' (/dɪˈzɜːrt/) is a confectionery course that concludes a main meal. The course usually consists of sweet foods, and possibly a beverage such as dessert wine or liqueur, but may include coffee, cheeses, nuts, or other savory items. In some parts of the world, such as much of central and western Africa, and most parts of China, there is no tradition of a dessert course to conclude a meal. The term "dessert" can apply to many confections, such as cakes, tarts, cookies, biscuits, gelatins, pastries, ice creams, pies, puddings, custards, and sweet soups. Fruit is also commonly found in dessert courses because of its naturally occurring sweetness. Some cultures sweeten foods that are more commonly savory to create desserts.Wikipedia page on Desserts * An hors d'oeuvre (/ɔːr ˈdɜːrv, -ˈdɜːrvrə/; French: hors d'œuvre, [also hors d'oevre] dœvʁ), appetizer or starter is a small dish served before a meal. Some hors d'oeuvres are served cold, others hot. Hors d'oeuvres may be served at the dinner table as a part of the meal, or they may be served before seating. Formerly, hors d'oeuvres were also served between courses.Wikipedia page on Appetizer * The main course is the featured or primary dish in a meal consisting of several courses. It usually follows the entrée ("entry") course.Wikipedia page on Main course * Bouillabaisse (French pronunciation: bu.ja.bɛːs; Occitan: bolhabaissa / ˌbujaˈbajsɔ) is a traditional Provençal fish stew originating from the port city of Marseille. The French and English form bouillabaisse comes from the Provençal Occitan word bolhabaissa, a compound that consists of the two verbs bolhir (to boil) and abaissar (to reduce heat, i.e., simmer).Wikipedia page on Bouillabaisse References Category:Dishes Category:Eishi Tsukasa Dishes Category:French Dishes Category:Western Dishes Category:Full Course Meal